


Desayuno con sabor a ti

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Food Fetish, Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Hay un regalo en la lonchera de Kakashi para Gai.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Desayuno con sabor a ti

**Author's Note:**

> Comienza con una premisa muy tonta, ¡pero en realidad tiene historia! Solo es una introducción demasiado bizarra/cómica, (por favor, procure tomarlo con humor)

Sonaba mejor en su mente de lo que se veía cuando finalmente decidió abrir la pequeña canasta de comida que había llevado.

La escena había sido bastante erótica en las tácticas Icha Icha del maestro Jiraiya, por lo que Kakashi había pensado que sería mucho más espectacular cuando finalmente llegara el momento.

Mmh, bueno, definitivamente no lo era, y Kakashi estaba _muy_ seguro de que la mitad del erotismo se había perdido por qué se trataba de su propio semen el que tontamente había vertido sobre sus verduras y su arroz.

Bien, definitivamente debería dejar de leer todos esos libros pervertidos si quería conservar algo de dignidad y orgullo para sí mismo, porque claramente estaba siendo demasiado ingenuo al pensar que todas las cosas que salían en ese libro deberían ser realmente excitantes para él.

Había estado probando la mayoría de cosas, todos en sí mismo, y había estado bastante intrigado por la idea de comer su _bento_ escurriendo de semen como en esa escena extremadamente sucia.

_Sí, muy sensual si no es tu propia esencia, idiota._

Kakashi suspira lentamente y vuelve a tapar su traste de comida para evitar las náuseas y la vergüenza. Le había costado tanto cocinar en la mañana y ahora se había quedado sin comer solo por haber estado un poco cachondo y estropeado por todas las hormonas como un imbécil precoz. Bueno, al menos se lo merecía.

Sus ojos bajan sobre su regazo y tímidamente nota la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Apenas había comenzado el receso, y ahora tendría que soportar el resto del día con hambre y con la sensación de haber sido lo suficientemente tonto como para masturbarse en la reja del tejado y vaciarlo sobre su desayuno hace tan solo unos segundos.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando de todos modos? Incluso si realmente acababa de hacerlo, no había forma de pudiera ignorar el sabor o el olor, la consistencia era tan _obvia_ , y ahora estaba atrapado en la azotea a donde había escapado, sin posibilidad de bajar a la cafetería para comprar algo sin parecer sospechoso.

Sus hombros vuelven a bajar y siente el impulso de llorar ante la perspectiva de haber arruinado su bento. Posiblemente si no hubiera escapado del salón tan rápidamente con una bolsa de comida en la mano frente a _todos_ tendría oportunidad de conseguir algo de Rin, o incluso rogar por algo de dulces con Kurenai para distraerse.

Bueno, muy tarde. Definitivamente no tenía opciones ahora más que mantener su cara de idiota y maldecir a Jiraiya cuando volviera a casa y _definitivamente_ jurar que no volvería a imitar más cosas absurdas de Icha Icha.

Con un chasquido de dientes mueve la caja de regreso a la manta diminuta de donde lo había tomado. Correcto, ahora solo debería esperar ahí sentado a que se acabara el receso, buscar un bote de basura adecuado para tirar su comida, figiendo que nada de eso había sucedido para poder descansar tranquilamente y...

— ¡Rival!

_Mierda._

Las manos de Kakashi tiemblan sobre la caja. Luego de años de ser perseguido por Gai, seguía siendo lo suficientemente estúpido como para bajar la guardia y dejarse sorprender, ¡y en un momento como este!

La voz de Gai advierte su carrera enloquecida por las escaleras, y Kakashi tiene apenas un par de segundos para volver a cerrar correctamente su diminuto traste antes de que Gai abra la puerta del techo fuertemente, golpeando la lámina y girando con el sol para mirarlo en una pose fabulosa... o terriblemente ridícula, en realidad.

— ¡Lo sabía, estabas aquí! — Gai ya está festejando una victoria imaginaria, levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza brillante con su corte que no ha cambiado desde el preescolar a pesar de lo mucho que han dicho al respecto (y han dicho mucho, _mucho_ al respecto).

— Gai — Kakashi saluda torpemente, colocando sus manos sobre su desastre de desayuno / cosa pervertida, y tratando de mirar el rostro de Gai y no el detalle de sus mangas apretadas en sus brazos y la tela absurdamente transparente sobre sus hombros cuadrados.

— ¡Te he estado buscando, Rival! ¡El llamado de un nuevo desafío arde intensamente en mi interior! — aferrándose dolorosamente a la caja Kakashi escucha su discurso semanal, tratando de mirar a todos lados menos a su bento, o a las piernas musculosas de Gai debajo del pantalón del uniforme, o lejos de su sonrisa brillante que siempre lo hacía ponerse nervioso (y, Dios mío, eso era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento).

— Ah, ¿sí?

Sus ojos vuelven a esquivar su forma. Gai siempre había estado merodeando a Kakashi desde los cinco años, gritando todas esas cosas sobre rivalidad sin sentido hasta que estuvieron juntos en el club de atletismo en la escuela básica y finalmente nació su amistad. Un poco loca y torpe, generalmente llena de desafíos, pero no desagradable en su opinión, especialmente cuando podía mirar constantemente el cuerpo de Gai retorcerse o escuchar su risa melodiosa de tan cerca.

Kakashi agita la cabeza, no era momento de distraerse con su enamoramiento adolecente con Gai, tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse ahora, y peor aún, cosas de que preocuparse frente a su autoproclamado, loco, hiperactivo, energético, entrometido, indiscreto (y terriblemente sexy) rival.

— ¡Sí, Kakashi! ¡Debemos seguir exigiéndonos mutuamente para llevarnos a los extremos más lejanos en nuestra juventud! — La sonrisa de Kakashi sale a medias.

Prácticamente todos los días era lo mismo. Gai lo retaba en voz alta frente a todos, hablando sobre mil cosas mientras Kakashi se sumergía en su libro, agradecido con que Gai simplemente continuara gritando y siguiéndolo por los pasillos hasta que Kakashi aceptaba su reto discretamente, pasando la tarde fuera de la escuela con él.

Sin embargo, Kakashi sabe que es un mal momento ahora. Muy malo (Muy, _muy_ malo) y había esperado que Gai no apareciera hasta la siguiente clase, tal vez acompañando a Kurenai y Asuma al patio, o arrastrado por Ebisu y Genma a cumplir los deberes del club de ajedrez, o quizá incluso que se hubiera quedado en el gimnasio con Ibiki, ¡Cualquier cosa menos estar ahí!

— Ah, sí, por supuesto, acepto — Kakashi rápidamente agita la mano, buscando a tientas su libro en la banca para tratar de restarle importancia al hecho y esperar que fuera suficiente para Gai y se marchara.

Pero, por supuesto, ese era Gai, el chico que había seguido corriendo un kilómetro más luego de ganar las nacionales el año pasado y solo se detuvo cuando el profesor lo alcanzó en una bicicleta. ¡Nada era suficiente para él!

— ¡Ni siquiera he dicho el desafío, Rival! — su voz fuerte y bulliciosa suena justo delante de él, y Kakashi se encoge nervioso, sin saber en qué momento Gai había avanzado tanto. _Maldita sea._

— Ah, es que todas tus ideas son buenas, Gai, así que está bien por mí — incluso él sabe que sus palabras son una mentira, pero confiaba en la inocencia de Gai (algo mucho más digno que su lonchera llena de _cosa_ pegajosa por todo su arroz).

— ¡Kakashi, no te burles de mí! — Por alguna razón, Gai gira los ojos hacia su lonchera, mirando unos segundos la tapa de plástico transparente con mucha atención.

Kakashi tiembla en su sitio, arreglándoselas para mantenerse tranquilo y no delatar su nerviosismo tan obviamente al desviar los ojos al suelo, tratando de no notar las calcetas anaranjadas de Gai debajo de su pantalón negro del uniforme (lo que resulta muy difícil, eran una monstruosidad para la vista).

— Oh, ¿todavía no has comido? — la pregunta lo hace tensarse, volviendo su mirada hacia arriba para hacer un vergonzoso contacto visual.

— Eh… no.

— ¡Genial! ¡Comamos juntos! — Kakashi mira con pánico a Gai, sintiendo un nudo de palabras y pretextos que no terminan de desenrollarse antes de que Gai tome asiento en el mismo banco, muy cerca de él.

Kakashi mira a su alrededor, pensando en qué haría ahora. ¿Se tendría que comer su comida asquerosa? ¿O quizá podría lanzarla a tiempo al piso y fingir un accidente? ¡O quizá si se aventaba desde la azotea…!

— Hoy olvidé mi almuerzo, así que tengo que comer pan — Gai dice, guiñando un ojo y mostrando su pan de cafetería en una bolsa pequeña. Lo que en realidad lucía al menos cien veces mejor que comer el suyo.

— Ah, se ve delicioso, Gai, tal vez debería ir a comprar uno yo también, y… — Kakashi endereza las piernas, tratando de tomar la oportunidad de escabullirse a la cafetería, escapar de Gai y también tirar su comida rápidamente en el primer basurero.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda ponerse de pie la mano de Gai está en su hombro, enorme y caliente, presionando sus músculos con sus dedos rígidos que lo hacen estremecerse de vuelta a su asiento.

— ¡Nada de eso! ¡Te daré la mitad, para eso somos Rivales! — Gai zumba sobre él, tan animado y positivo como siempre.

Es difícil para Kakashi resistirse a eso, o a cualquier cosa que venga de Gai. Siempre se negó a ser ignorado, especialmente por Kakashi, y se encontró obedeciendo y siguiendo cada cosa que decía o hacía de forma automática, más de una vez preguntándose porque había aceptado hasta que era muy tarde y estaba a mitad de un desafío loco.

Una voz en su cabeza le dice que se debe a sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes, o a sus terribles y encantadoras cejas tupidas, o tal vez incluso a su tono de voz y a su cuerpo de _dios_ tan bien definido que combinaba con su boca generosa y su rostro anguloso.

Kakashi obliga a callar esa voz _. ¡Idiota, no es momento de provocarse!_

Aun así, sabe que se está sonrojando (mucho), y lo peor de todo es que está obedeciendo, tomando asiento otra vez y tratando de buscar su libro nuevamente a través de su suéter, demasiado consciente de que Gai estaba mirando de nuevo su almuerzo, ¡como si el chico lo supiera!

— Eh, no hace falta compartir tu pan, Gai — su sonrisa se asoma, aunque un poco oculta detrás de su mascarilla quirúrgica que todavía tenía alrededor del rostro, lo suficientemente apretada para esconder el olor de su comida que todavía sentía impregnada en la nariz.

— ¡De ningún modo! — Gai ni siquiera necesita o busca una respuesta, y en medio segundo ya está desenvolviendo su pan, partiéndolo en dos pedazos simétricos con las manos.

Kakashi aprovecha los segundos para tratar de esconder su bento, preguntándose si a la gente en el patio les molestaría mucho una lluvia de arroz con semen si lo arrojaba desde su posición en el maldito tercer piso de la universidad.

— ¡Ten, aliméntate adecuadamente, mi querido Rival! — las palabras le causan un escalofrío, distrayéndose otra vez de su problema lo suficiente como para no reaccionar a tiempo y esconder la maldita lonchera.

— Ah, gracias… — traga cuando sus dedos se rozan. El asunto lo estaba poniendo hipersensible, mucho más nervioso de lo habitual. ¡Ah, y todavía babeando por lo sensual que ese hombre era!

Gai le lanza un pulgar, y Kakashi espera que pueda comer esa mitad de pan (que era mucho mejor que nada) y poder volver a clases. Bien. Entonces solo debía esperar algunos segundos y comer esa cosa. _¿No?_

— Kakashi, ¿qué trajiste de comer?

_Bueno, no._

Kakashi mira alrededor del tejado con pánico, tratando de pensar rápidamente como manejar la situación, considerando seriamente saltar la malla y arrojarse al patio desde esa altura. Cavar en el suelo. Fingir sordera. O cualquier cosa en absoluto.

No lo hace (desgraciadamente), y en cambio azota los dedos en su lonchera, agitando tan lentamente el interior con la intención de dispersar lo suficiente lo que tuviera que dispersarse antes de pegar los dedos en la tapa para fingir abrirla.

— Arroz y verduras, ya sabes… nada tan genial como este pan — sonríe otra vez e intenta (inútilmente) desviar la atención, sosteniendo el pan frente a su rostro con la mano temblorosa.

— ¿Oh, en serio? — Kakashi se congela cuando Gai se inclina sobre su lonchera, haciéndolo maldecir el día de su propio nacimiento — ¡Debes ser un cocinero increíble, Kakashi, apuesto que tu desayuno es mejor que este pan!

La mayoría de veces Gai aterrizaba en la universidad con mucha comida, entorpeciéndose solo cuando entrenaba demasiado en las mañanas y terminaba comiendo pan de la cafetería, incluso cuando Kakashi sabía lo mucho Gai _odiaba_ el pan.

— No, en realidad es horrible, yo… iba a tirarlo — Kakashi sostiene la caja con fuerza, ignorando el gesto de Gai. Nadie debería saber eso, ni siquiera Gai (¡especialmente Gai!), y si para eso debía desacreditar su propia habilidad en la cocina, lo haría.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué harías algo como eso?

La mano de Gai presiona la suya, sobre el traste, tan malditamente cerca que Kakashi siente su rostro arder y maldice a Jiraiya mil veces más. ¡Ese viejo pervertido! ¿En qué lo había convertido para terminar así, peleándose por una lonchera llena de sus jugos con Gai en la azotea de la maldita escuela?

— No tengo hambre, Gai, así que simplemente voy a tirarla — Kakashi aprieta más el plástico, perdiendo muy fácilmente ante la fuerza de su compañero. (¿Cómo podía competir con esos brazos gruesos y fuertes de todos modos?) (¡Y por qué diablos estaba mirando esos brazos gruesos y fuertes en ese momento de todos modos!) _¡Idiota, concéntrate!_

— ¡Kakashi, debes alimentarte bien! — Gai levanta el traste sobre su cabeza, lejos del alcance de sus manos temblorosas y su corazón se aprieta nervioso en su pecho — No debes desperdiciar la comida.

Kakashi ignora el impulso de gritarle y pelear más. Si lo hacía, sería sospechoso (probablemente más sospechoso que tirar tu comida desde el tejado) así que se mantiene sentado, tratando de relajar las manos a sus lados y manteniendo la mirada en el suelo a propósito para no tener que delatarse por mirar a Gai con toda la ansiedad que lo quemaba por dentro.

— En realidad es como te digo, Gai, no tengo hambre, comí mucho esta mañana así que estoy bien — dice rápidamente, apretando la mandíbula y esperando que su voz sonara sincera.

— Pero, Kakashi…

— No voy a comerlo — Gai le da una mirada triste ante su tono de voz. Tuvieron muchos conflictos en el pasado por eso y lo último que realmente quería era preocuparlo en vano.

Por supuesto, era imposible. Eso era estúpido, había sido un idiota, y ahora no podía hacer otra cosa, de todos modos, ¿qué podría hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad? _¿Comerlo?_

— Lo comeré yo entonces.

Kakashi se congela en estado de shock.

Gai solía ayudar a comer a Kakashi cuando eran niños. Terminó sus comidas por él. Incluso las comió completamente algunas veces como un favor especial cuando tuvo problemas, pero… ¿ahora?, _¡¿ahora?!_

Su corazón se agita en su pecho a punto de estallar, estremeciéndose con la idea (¡estúpida!) que Gai ya estaba pensando, llevando la lonchera de Kakashi frente a él y arrastrando los dedos sobre la tapa.

La boca de Kakashi se abre detrás de su mascarilla. ¡Solo tenía unos segundos para actuar! _¡Haz cualquier cosa, di cualquier cosa!_ Su cerebro hace un cortocircuito. Era un genio pero no tenía un pretexto para eso. Demasiado vergonzoso y demasiado pervertido para funcionar.

_Oh, Dios._

Gai le da una sonrisa tranquila y confiada, y Kakashi maldice que sea así. ¿Por qué Gai tenía que ser un chico anomalía demasiado encantador para el bien de cualquiera, especialmente para alguien que llevaba un libro pornográfico a todos lados y asistía a sus entrenamientos de básquetbol solo por la pequeña ropa que Gai usaba?

La tapa de la lonchera se abre con un clic, y Kakashi reza a quien tenga que rezar. Sabía que Gai no se detendría no importaba lo que dijera, pero cuando la tapa finalmente cae a un lado, Kakashi se prepara.

Los ojos de Gai abandonan su mirada para ver la comida. Ensalada simple, arroz, y mucho “condimento”.

Traga ruidosamente el nudo en su garganta, esperando a que Gai se dé cuenta, sabiendo que tendría derecho a golpearlo después de eso, incluso lo entendería si dejaban de ser amigos, ¡Dios, lo entendería incluso si en ese momento lo arrojaba desde el punto más alto del edificio a la calle!

Los dedos gruesos de Gai toman los palillos, ofreciendo el resto de pan a Kakashi antes de picar la comida, revolviendo un poco de verduras con el arroz antes de tomar un poco y llevárselo a la boca.

Kakashi aprieta la mandíbula. Incluso si Gai no lo había notado a simple vista, definitivamente lo descubriría al probarlo, ¡no había modo de que la fuerte sensación pasara desapercibida para nadie!

¡Qué idiota había sido!

Gai golpea los palillos en la punta de sus dientes, sacudiendo un poco de migajas sobre su lengua antes de hundir la punta y masticar de forma fluida algunas veces.

Kakashi no puede moverse, ni siquiera sabe cómo respirar. La imagen de Gai masticando lentamente se graba en todas las vías de su cerebro y se queman en sus retinas, agitándose entre toda la vergüenza y la culpa que suben velozmente en su pecho.

La quijada de Gai se detiene apenas tres mordidas después de haber colocado el arroz y sus ojos oscuros saltan a Kakashi con una mirada estática que no puede leer. Los ojos se entrecierran suavemente en un vistazo agudo, y Kakashi siente su corazón apretarse, esperando su fatal reacción.

Pero lo único que Gai hace es enderezarse en su sitio, formando una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Esto es delicioso, Kakashi! ¿Cómo conseguiste este sabor?

Kakashi hace un ruido miserable y ahogado en el final de su garganta antes de que pueda razonar las palabras. _¿Qué dijo?_

— ¡Wow, jamás había probado algo como esto! ¡Una vez más me sorprendes, Rival!

Gai se ríe, y su risa es sincera, el tipo de ruido que haría que su corazón se caliente de felicidad y orgullo si no fuera por la situación y por el hecho de que Gai estaba recogiendo otro gran trozo de comida y dejándolo directamente en su boca.

_¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?!_

El calor sube de inmediato a su rostro, apretando nervioso el pan y mirando a Gai masticar alegremente, acariciando con su mandíbula cuadrada cada pequeño trozo de verdura y arroz (y más cosas) que tenía adelante con felicidad. ¡Bastante maldita felicidad!

— Gai… si no te gusta de verdad… — su boca se siente seca cuando habla, y una voz muy cuerda le dice que le quite el traste, ¡no podía hacerle eso a Gai! ¡Ni siquiera porque sus pantalones comenzaban a sentirse jodidamente calientes!

Kakashi traga contra la sensación, balbuceando nada en especial mientras siente un tirón en sus costillas subiendo a su garganta y bajando en una cascada hirviendo sobre cada extremidad de su cuerpo. ¡Eso era tan vergonzoso e inusual! ¡Ese era Gai comiendo su maldito semen!

— Ah… — su gemido sale involuntariamente, y su cerebro parece apagarse y renunciarse mientras sus ojos siguen cada movimiento de sus manos y sus labios gruesos saboreando su comida.

Era bizarro, y estaba mal, pero mientras Gai comía, Kakashi se llenaba de sangre en los lugares inadecuados. _¡Maldito Jiraiya, al final había tenido algo de razón el viejo pervertido!_ (Y Kakashi al menos tenía que ser igual de pervertido que él por obtener una erección solo por ver como Gai se comía su semen tan lentamente, agregando su líquido pegajoso sobre sus carnosos labios y haciendo que su imaginación volara enloquecida por todos lados).

Los ojos de Kakashi luchan por volver a su pan seco, pero no puede simplemente dejar de mirar a Gai, sintiendo su cerebro derretirse y salir por sus oídos con la sonrisa que Gai le da de nuevo de ese modo que hace temblar su interior.

— ¡No sabía que eras tan bueno, Kakashi! — los trozos diminutos de arroz se pegan a sus labios, y Kakashi quiere desmayarse cuando Gai pasa su lengua para recogerlos. ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿De verdad no se dio cuenta? — ¡Deberíamos tener un desafío de comida! ¿Qué dices?

Kakashi asiente en automático con el cerebro nublando. Podía negar el desafío más tarde, o aceptarlo, o volver a preguntar qué había sido, porque ni siquiera podía concentrarse lo suficiente para dejar de mirar la boca de Gai, abriéndose y cerrándose sobre cada pequeño bocado cargado de esperma en una lluvia fina sobre su lengua que Kakashi imagina cálida, apretada alrededor de él.

— ¡Es lo mejor que he comido! — Gai simplemente dice, haciendo sonrojar a Kakashi cuando lo mira intensamente con esos ojos — ¡Es delicioso!

_¿Soy delicioso?_

Mira hacia otro lado ante el pensamiento, buscando de nuevo el piso y luchando por no sonrojarse ante sus pensamientos secretos, apenado con Gai, pero incluso entonces no puede evitar una sonrisa de emoción ante el elogio sin malas intenciones (¡Pero que en su mente tenía muchas otras intenciones!)

La mirada de Gai se ilumina con su sonrisa, y parece aún más gustoso cuando engulle lo demás de forma fácil, casi descarado si no fuera tan ajeno a las cosas, apretando con entusiasmo todo de una manera que logra erizar la piel de su nuca antes de volver la atención a su pan cuando Gai deja la charola vacía a un lado.

— ¡Gracias por la comida, Kakashi! Ahora estoy ansioso por medir nuestras habilidades culinarias — Kakashi todavía está atascado en sus pensamientos confundidos, por lo que parpadea hacia Gai con la cara roja, boqueando como un pez medio muerto en algo que no es ni una afirmación ni negación ni nada.

—… bien.

Gai se pone de pie de un salto, apuntando al horizonte con ese cuerpo enorme y apretado bajo la tela de su uniforme que no ayuda en nada a su imaginación y la pesadez en sus pantalones.

— ¡Perfecto, me esforzaré por hacer una comida tan genial como la tuya! — Kakashi asiente de nuevo, sin poder hablar una frase coherente aun — ¡Ya estoy ansioso por volver a probar tu comida!

El otro chico sonríe y Kakashi tiene que reprimir un quejido. Gai hablaba con demasiada seguridad como para soportar toda la emoción debajo de su pecho.

— Supongo — Kakashi alcanza su libro finalmente, colocando las páginas delante de su rostro para esconder el golpe gigantesco de emoción.

Gai corre de nuevo por las escaleras, y Kakashi evita mirar sobre su libro mientras lo escucha despedirse y dar unas vueltas, asegurando su próxima victoria con entusiasmo sonando como si estuviera sonriendo de nuevo hacia él.

— ¡Bien! ¡Entonces estaré esperando para probarte de nuevo!

Kakashi se hunde en su lugar.

¡¿Qué diablos había sido eso?!

* * *

Kakashi conoció a Gai cuando sus padres se encontraron en la puerta de la escuela elemental a los cinco años. Entonces Kakashi no estaba mirando mucho, escuchó a su padre hablar con esa voz aburrida y espesa y luego saludó al niño porque estaba ahí (y porque su padre lo pidió, más que cualquier otra cosa).

Entonces Kakashi pensó que estaba loco. Un poco mal con tanto entusiasmo probablemente mal infundado que no terminaría en ningún lugar, algo que fue realmente molesto durante la escuela básica y no sirvió de mucho.

Sin embargo, Gai lo sorprendió. A todos. El cambio que debería ser un cliché esperado sencillamente no lo fue porque Gai siempre fue algo en lo que nadie creía, el punto brillante del sol detrás de una nube o algo parecido que engañó a todos correctamente.

Un genio discreto, en su opinión.

Trató entonces de relacionarse con Kakashi y fracasó, pero su perseverancia insistente dio frutos en algún momento. Probablemente después de que sus madres murieran. Oh… fue un mal momento para los dos. Y para sus padres. Para su ojo izquierdo y la prótesis y el despido de Dai.

Finalmente se hicieron cercanos, amigos, mejores amigos, y luego de alguna manera que no entendía Gai comenzó a agradarle al resto, haciéndose de más amigos, más ruidoso, y Kakashi se hundió en su indiferencia esperando el momento en que lo abandonara.

Bueno, no pasó.

Kakashi no estaba seguro de cuándo o por qué, pero antes incluso de que Gai se convirtiera en el tanque de músculos, notó su rostro bien definido, cabello brillante, dientes uniformes y sonrisa sincera y suelta, infantil, cariñoso y con una felicidad honesta que no hizo mucho por su cabeza loca y llena de hormonas cuando alcanzaron la preparatoria y terminaron en el mismo club de atletismo (por insistencia de Dai, que finalmente consiguió el puesto de profesor de deportes).

Todos lo miraban a donde iba después de eso, pero probablemente no todos pensaban en lo genial o lindo que era tanto como él lo hacía.

Lo que es peor, llevaba más de cinco años con ese pensamiento, afirmando solo cualquier cosa cuando alcanzó los dieciocho años y se fueron juntos a la universidad, sospechosamente en la misma carrera de profesor que Sakumo había elegido para él y aconsejado para Gai en secreto bajo el permiso de Dai. Como si necesitaran ayuda para estar más juntos.

De todos modos, eran buenos amigos, era eso.

El mejor amigo de Kakashi, o el único, porque no creía que el resto de sus pequeñas amistades estoicas que generalmente escapaban de su tono lacónico pudieran hacer todo lo que Gai hacía por él. (O comer todo lo que Gai comía de él).

Kakashi traga el pequeño nudo, agitando su cabeza para concentrarse en su labor de picar verduras y mezclar soya en el arroz blanco preparado delicadamente de la mejor forma que conocía.

Probablemente no era una manera apropiada de disculparse, pero era la mejor forma de pedir perdón a su estúpido descuido sin que Gai lo supiera, así que había decido prepararle lo mejor que tenía en la libreta de recetas que dejó su madre hace tantos años atrás, cuando inesperadamente se marchó.

Arroz y curry.

Una receta simple, pero que de todos modos no había hecho hace mucho, tanto tiempo, probablemente antes de la depresión severa de Sakumo o desde que Kakashi comenzó a usar la prótesis del ojo. Probablemente ambos. No recordaba mucho, toda la gente siempre hacía ruido a su alrededor y él se apegó a su libro y escapó a sus fantasías hasta que su falta de interés y atención dejó de ser motivo de reprenda por parte de todos.

Su padre habló mal de su conducta, Dai trató de corregirlo amablemente, a diferencia de los muchos otros que lo intentaron sacar de su cascarón con violencia e insultos. Todos lo hicieron, todos excepto Gai, que jamás le pidió nada y habló por los dos todo el tiempo de forma honesta y no le importaba si Kakashi hacía lo mismo, siempre respetó su decisión de mantenerse callado.

Lo atribuyó a que estaba loco. Pero lo estuvo desde el principio. Así que no fue una sorpresa muy abierta, simplemente tan natural como cualquier otra cosa entre ellos.

Claro, todo menos hacerlo comer cosas asquerosas de su bento por accidente, ¡pero eso seguía siendo culpa de la ficción retorcida de Icha Icha y la cabeza dura de Jiraiya! (Y tal vez mucho tiempo libre y un puñado de hormonas extra, pero obviamente no admitiría eso).

Kakashi sonríe cuando su comida finalmente está lista, envolviéndola delicadamente en su pequeño pañuelo perfumado (que había lavado porque hacía falta, NO porque fuera a entregárselo a Gai para su tonta competencia) y guardándolo en el fondo de su mochila antes de devolver la pequeña y vieja libreta al estante, un objeto que había estado ignorado por años hasta ahora, bastante conformista con la sopa instantánea y el arroz con verduras simples que de vez en cuando hacía para él.

Rápidamente se va a la escuela luego de decir adiós a Sakumo, con quién seguía viviendo para comodidad y facilidad. La universidad local era buena de todos modos y la compañía de su padre tampoco estaba mal.

La mañana sigue su curso normal por las primeras horas. Ruido de fondo, gente hablando detrás de su libro, Rin pasándole la tarea a escondidas del profesor y el protagonista besa a su enamorada en el libro de “Tácticas de seducción segundo volumen”, a donde Kakashi llega en la clase de geografía antes de que la campana suene y salga rápidamente al techo, donde se reuniría con Gai para almorzar y competir y pedir disculpas sinceras (y secretas) a su compañero.

Obviamente Gai ya está en la azotea cuando Kakashi llega, agitando suavemente su lonchera y suspirando con un ruido nasal cuando Gai sigue haciendo ejercicios veloces con su uniforme puesto, sin sudar una gota sobre la piel cremosa y bronceada que logra calentar sus mejillas inmediatamente.

— Hey, Gai — Kakashi saluda cuando alcanza la parte superior, levantando su mano libre de forma vaga para disimular sus nervios antes de caminar hacia la banca, evitando mirar cuando escucha el ruido de Gai levantándose del piso y el jadeo ligero de esfuerzo cuando se acomoda la ropa y trota detrás de él.

— ¡Kakashi, estoy listo para recorrer los hermosos caminos den nuestra rivalidad y enfrentarnos de nuevo en un alentador desafío para crecer juntos! — las palabras animadas de Gai todavía le causan escalofríos.

La gente cree que Gai solo lo dice por apariencia y que hace mucho que no son más rivales y se volvieron amigos cercanos nada más, pero Gai siempre había sido muy serio al respecto con su relación. Debían seguir corriendo uno al lado del otro. Y probablemente esa idea era lo que motivaba a Kakashi a seguir participando en contra de su mejor juicio, sintiendo el anhelo de una buena competencia ardiendo en él.

No puede evitar sonreír ansioso con la idea. Bien, no solo usaría la comida para disculparse con Gai, sino que también aprovecharía para ganar la competencia y agregar otro punto a su descabellada fila de “50 – 51” favor Kakashi.

Gai se sienta junto a él una vez que ha tomado asiento, compartiendo sus loncheras con naturalidad y frescura, incluso cuando Kakashi siente un nudo de emoción al recibir la lonchera de Gai. No es que no hubiera comido nunca su comida, pero Gai no había cocinado especialmente para él en la escuela, eso era algo del tipo romántico y absurdo de lo que Kakashi se hubiera reído… si no se tratara de él. 

— ¡Bien! He preparado algo suave, Kakashi, para que no tengas problemas con el picante, ¡así que estoy listo para vencerte! — la seguridad de Gai solo lo hace inflarse más. Si a Gai le había gustado su lonchera sucia, sin duda le gustaría aún más su sazón de comida saludable y limpia.

Kakashi solo asiente y destapa la comida de Gai, sorprendiéndose con la verdura picada y los trozos de carne frita y marinada que desprenden un olor agridulce que envuelve su boca ansiosa de inmediato.

Tras una leve reverencia los dos comienzan a comer, y Kakashi sabe tan bien como Gai que no hay trampas en su competencia. Ser directos los mantuvo con la cabeza fría. Sabrían reconocer al ganador y al perdedor incluso en algo que podría parecer bastante subjetivo.

Kakashi termina primero, encontrando algunas fallas en el platillo de Gai que casi se siente ansioso por mencionar, esperando que Gai simplemente acepte su derrota con su gran platillo y ambos puedan olvidarse del asunto.

Su mirada salta a su compañero, brillante ante una posible victoria, pero su emoción se desvanece cuando encuentra el gesto torcido de Gai, con sus cejas juntas en su frente y un leve puchero en el frunce de su boca.

— ¿Hubo algo mal? — el corazón de Kakashi vibra. Había hecho todo bien, y estaba seguro de haber probado un buen sazón esa mañana.

Los ojos de Gai se entrecierran pensativos, parpadeando un par de veces antes de darle un leve asentimiento raro hacia la lonchera — El de ayer era muy superior a este, Kakashi, realmente esperaba volver a probar ese toque.

Kakashi sostiene el aire en sus pulmones, confundido con una declaración como esa. Lo del día anterior había sido un plato simple de verduras hervidas y arroz salado, el platillo de hoy era al menos veinte veces más elaborado y mejor.

Kakashi abre la boca, a punto de pelar, pero la idea del ingrediente extra (y no contemplado) sobre las verduras hacen que su rostro se caliente y su corazón de un salto agitado en su pecho. ¿Acaso Gai estaba hablando del sabor de su…?

— Incluso si fue simple, ¡el arroz de ayer sabía mucho mejor! Era un sazón que jamás probé antes — Gai hace una negativa, dando una palmada sobre la lonchera vacía de Kakashi — ¿Estás perdiendo a propósito, Kakashi?

El rostro de Gai está cerca de él en un segundo, y Kakashi solo se encoge más, evitando esos ojos (poderosamente ardientes) negros y girando a un lado, ensordecido por su ritmo cardiaco y la idea que seguía flotando en su mente.

¿Acaso a Gai le gustó su sabor más que otra cosa?

Las mejillas de Kakashi se ponen brillantes y rojas, lo que espera que se esconda debajo de la mascarilla quirúrgica que vuelve a subir hasta su nariz, respirando pesadamente al recuerdo de Gai comiendo todo con demasiado gusto, tan lentamente que Kakashi siente el pico peligroso de excitación explotando en su pecho.

— ¡No deberías dejarme ganar, Kakashi! — Gai apunta, todavía muy cerca de él, sin darle tiempo a Kakashi de decir que en realidad no lo hizo — ¡Haremos otra competencia, y esta vez trae un platillo verdadero!

Gai apunta el pulgar, hablando más sobre sus pasiones juveniles y competencias ardientes, dejando a Kakashi tenso y absurdamente emocionado en su sitio. 

* * *

La libreta de su madre se abre por segunda vez esta semana y Kakashi busca la mejor receta. Una receta para ganar, algo demasiado superior que ni siquiera la receta de sopa de miso de Dai pudiera vencerlo.

No está seguro de la declaración de Gai en su competencia anterior, pero por curiosidad Kakashi había probado su esperma en la adolescencia. Nada especial. Solo sal y pescado fuerte (que obviamente no le dejó ninguna lección considerando que hace unos días lo había vaciado en su comida, muchas gracias).

Así que Kakashi aterriza en una receta de pescado y berenjena especialmente laboriosa, considerando la idea de que Gai sea un fanático de toque a pescado (lo que tal vez era probable, lo había visto atrapar un pez con los dientes en el río y darle unos mordiscos mientras se sacudía en su boca. Aterrador).

De todos modos, Kakashi comienza a cocinar el pescado, siguiendo la letra de su madre que apuntaba las cosas correctas y los tiempos medidos. El cariño estaba en cada palabra, y siente su corazón conmoverse con cada pequeña línea de caracteres y dibujos al azar.

— Ese era tu platillo favorito cuando eras niño — Sakumo dice, apareciendo en el banco junto a la mesa con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

El recuerdo es inevitable. Le gustaba el platillo porque podían ir a pescar los tres juntos. Su madre lo preparaba después, solo porque Sakumo era demasiado malo con el fuego incluso cuando ambos tomaron clases de cocina en su juventud, lo que convirtió a su madre en una chef local reconocida.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios y aparta la mirada de su labor, dándole un gesto tranquilo a su Sakumo con un brillo ligeramente húmedo detrás de sus pestañas.

— Lo era — aproximadamente doce años atrás. No tiene mucho caso mencionarlo así como no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo, pero deja que la voz vibrante de su madre en su cerebro lo recorra de forma libre.

— Pensé que ya no querías hacerlo — un tono que flota entre lo triste y el pánico, el aceite salta en el sartén en el momento que la sal se agrega y Kakashi mira a su padre con otra sonrisa a la mitad.

— Está bien — Kakashi solo mueve su comida despreocupadamente — Ha pasado un tiempo, además, no es para mí.

Sus mejillas se colorean torpemente y sabe que la mitad de eso es solo por el recuerdo vergonzoso de su accidente (la otra mitad probablemente por la emoción que le producía cocinar para Gai y admitirlo frente a Sakumo).

— Oh, ¿es así? ¿Para quién es entonces? — su padre murmura, pero su tono se llena de emoción rápidamente — ¿Acaso es para Gai?

La risa inquieta de Sakumo se hace grande y Kakashi la ignora categóricamente, sin atreverse a girar para ver su mirada boba que de alguna manera él y Dai siempre ponían cuando sus hijos estaban juntos.

— Es solo por un desafío tonto — rápidamente dice, sin poder reprimir el impulso de aclarar ese hecho que debería ser obvio y de alguna manera extrañamente no lo es.

— Un reto de Gai, lo sé, lo sé — las manos de Sakumo palmean la mesa, suspirando con melancolía grabada cuando mira la libreta de su madre, pensando probablemente en todo el tiempo que habían pasado negándose a echar un vistazo a su letra, incapaz de soportar ver algo de ella sin llorar, demasiado adolorido como para tratar de cocinar algo de lo que ella hacía.

Al igual que Kakashi por demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Sabes? Le encantaba cocinarlo también — la mano de Sakumo recorre la hoja, deteniéndose en el borde de la libreta vieja y ligeramente arrugada — Fue la comida que hicimos en nuestra primera cita. Era nuestro platillo especial.

Kakashi da un asentimiento vago, como si el pensamiento no lo hiriera y lo emocionara en partes iguales. Era algo que le dijeron cuando era niño, pero habían pasado tantos años que aparentemente se había olvidado de eso. El ruido del aceite, el canto agradable de una canción en la cocina y Sakumo cortándose los dedos al picar la verdura.

El pescado salpica delante de él cuando lo gira suavemente con el volteador sin romperlo.

De alguna manera, pensar en esos tiempos lo había hecho llorar. Tantas veces. Tanto tiempo. Pero ahora solo siente un extraño sentimiento de paz y la voz de su madre se escucha en el fondo, un poco revuelta, aniñada y tonta.

— Lo sé.

Sakumo se ríe suavemente detrás, y afortunadamente para ambos tampoco llora, desgraciadamente, el ruido que hace su risa es un extraño tono cómplice y tonto que burbujea en sus oídos con provocación.

— Fue con esa comida que nos enamoramos. Es una buena elección para una cita romántica, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Kakashi se abren grandes, ardiendo de vergüenza con las palabras claramente equivocadas de Sakumo que no deberían hacerlo sentir tan nervioso pero que de alguna manera lo hacen con facilidad (lo que no puede esconder a su padre de todos modos)

— ¡No es una cita! ¡Solo tenemos un desafío! — mira nuevamente el pescado, evitando pensar en la insinuación de Sakumo y en el ruido acelerado de su corazón traidor que se había emocionado al considerar esa idea más de lo que se atrevería a admitir en voz alta (y no se atrevería a admitirlo _nunca_ en voz alta).

Sin embargo, Kakashi sabía que eso no era una cita en absoluto, solo estaban arreglando las cosas de la mejor manera que conocían y eso era todo.

Bueno, eso y su vergonzoso descuido con el que seguía soñando (y no exactamente como una pesadilla, para ser sincero).

Sus mejillas se vuelven más rojas con sus pensamientos nublados, y Kakashi detesta el hecho de que su papá lo sigue mirando de manera divertida, prácticamente adivinando cualquier cosa que pudiera estar pensando Kakashi en ese momento, cosas que obviamente _no_ eran algo como, ¿y si es una cita? ¿Podría hacer de esto una cita? ¿Gai querría tener una cita?

— Bueno, está bien, solo es desafío de comida — Sakumo sonríe abiertamente, lo suficiente para que las pequeñas líneas de mediana edad se marquen y deje de lucir (aterradoramente) como su hermano mayor por dos segundos — De todos modos, estoy feliz de que vuelvas a intentar cocinar algo que escribió mamá.

Los nervios de Kakashi bajan ante la línea, asintiendo y moviendo más su comida sobre el sartén. Una sonrisa gemela cruza su expresión, sintiéndose liviano. Había estado tan preocupado por vencer y disculparse con Gai que no había pensado realmente en eso. Sin embargo, ahora que lo consideraba no se sentía mal al hacerlo. 

Mucho menos si lo estaba haciendo para Gai.

— Es un buen desafío, supongo.

Sakumo tararea una afirmación desde la barra, dándole una sonrisa más amplia cuando se miran — Lo es, Kakashi, estoy feliz por eso.

Kakashi asiente. 

— Yo también.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo llega rápida y de forma parecida a todos los días, excepto que Kakashi se siente especialmente tenso cuando vuelven a encontrarse en la azotea, perturbado por los recuerdos pero secretamente emocionado por saber lo que Gai pensaría de su platillo y si finalmente podría dejar el asunto a un lado luego de que se llevara la victoria (probablemente había sido su culpa, pero eso no significaba que Kakashi no quisiera ganar).

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Mi platillo de hoy es invencible, Rival! — el pulgar de Gai se asoma contra el sol, dejando caer su sombra en los ojos de Kakashi que parpadean contra los cambios de luces repentinos y las sonrisas brillantes que deberían aparecer en comerciales de pasta dental (y tal vez incluso en revistas de los modelos más sexys de toda ciudad Konoha, porque, bueno, ¿por qué demonios no?).

— Sí, como sea, terminemos esto — Kakashi le extiende su canasta de comida antes de que pueda decir algo tonto y finge indiferencia, con la emoción silenciosa subiendo por su garganta cuando Gai toma su comida y le extiende la suya a Kakashi.

Afortunadamente para él, Gai parece haberse esforzado también, lo que probablemente solo se trataba de ganar el desafío, pero Kakashi se permite imaginar lo que quiere, al menos lo suficiente para rozar sus dedos contra la tela verde oscura que tenía un lindo y elaborado moño en la punta que lo hace imaginar a Gai haciéndolo solo para él esa misma mañana.

— Hoy cociné un poco de más, Kakashi — Gai dice, rascándose brevemente la nuca en un gesto tímido — ¡Mi sangre ardía con tanta ferocidad que no pude evitar la emoción y terminé haciendo más de una porción! Así que me disculpo si es demasiado.

Kakashi gira los ojos a Gai, sin estar seguro de haber notado un sonrojo suave por algunos segundos (lo que podría ser una alucinación, después de todo, constantemente Kakashi imaginaba rosas y ángeles volando alrededor de Gai como un idiota adicto a las novelas románticas y pornográficas cuando seguía siendo un virgen soltero enamorado de su mejor amigo desde hace años… muchas gracias).

— Eh, sí, no te preocupes — carraspea torpemente, sosteniendo el moño elaborado y tratando de no lucir tan entusiasmado cuando Gai mira con emoción su propia caja de bento, tardando más de lo que debería en liberar su pañuelo azul y descubrir su caja de comida.

— Bien, ¡entonces hagámoslo, Rival! — Gai separa los palillos y abre la caja, soltando un suave sonido de admiración cuando comienza a picar la comida.

Kakashi lo hace también, incluso con sus manos torpes temblando sobre la tapa y las náuseas que contrariaban su ansiedad por comer la lonchera de Gai. ¡Ah, eso debía ser culpa de Sakumo! Él y sus insinuaciones raras sobre citas y romances bobos adolecentes que _claramente_ no estaban sucediendo ahí.

De todos modos, Kakashi come lentamente, recogiendo cada trozo de carne y verduras que estaban deliciosamente condimentadas en un toque ligeramente picante y agridulce. Un sabor especial de Dai que sin duda Gai había imitado a la perfección, tan hábil en la cocina como su padre y la propia madre de Kakashi.

Gai come rápidamente como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo con un cronometro en una carrera de atletismo. Es su manera habitual de hacerlo y Kakashi se permite sonreír ante la vista cada vez que mastica, sabiendo que Gai no competía mientras dormía solo porque no había una manera de dormir ocho horas en cinco minutos.

— ¡Acabé! — Kakashi asiente un poco ante su grito, mirando el envase de Gai vacío en sus manos — ¡Esto fue completamente delicioso, Kakashi! ¡Eres increíble, sin duda tienes la victoria esta vez!

Los músculos de Kakashi se contraen en emoción y tiran de sus labios para formar una sonrisa satisfecha que por unos momentos quiere expresar, pero no hace más que quedarse quieto sobre la banca.

No es que no estuviera feliz por su victoria, sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él se sitia decepcionado al respecto (incluso si no debería, _enfermo pervertido_ ) al entender que realmente solo había sido el suave sabor a pescado lo que le gustó a Gai y no su… sabor _particular_.

Sacude el rostro. Eso era lo mejor. De todos modos, ¿qué esperaba que pasara? Había sido raro y asqueroso y agradecía que Gai no se hubiera dado cuenta, todavía teniendo como pendiente en su lista patear el rostro de Jiraiya la siguiente vez que lo viera y quemar la página de su libro (solo por si acaso) cuando llegara a casa.

El único ojo funcional se cierra suavemente y suspira, recogiendo más carne sazonada y presionándola contra su boca para poder terminar este desafío de una vez por todas.

— Sin embargo, a pesar de que has ganado, mi querido Rival — Gai dice conversacionalmente, inflando el pecho dramáticamente hacia él (y dando una vista gratis a sus músculos que Kakashi agradece _mucho_ a la bendita naturaleza) — Todavía no puedo resignarme, ¡incluso en tu mejor platillo, le faltaba ese sabor increíble que probé la primera vez, Kakashi!

Kakashi se ahoga con una verdura, tragando contra la asfixia y luchando contra más rubor en su rostro (a ese paso, ¡pronto moriría de un paro cardiaco o algo por el estilo!).

_¿Qué?_

— ¡Tu platillo fue impecable! Pero el arroz era simple, quiero decir… ¡faltaba ese sabor súper genial que resaltó todos mis sentidos, como una primavera ardiente o una enorme ola chocando contra la costa del mar!

Gai lloriquea y balbucea cosas raras dramáticamente sobre lo increíblemente asombroso del sabor de su platillo, y Kakashi siente que su estómago se revuelve extrañamente ante las palabras floridas y emocionadas de Gai.

_¿Todo eso por un poco de mi semen?_

Sus mejillas se colorean y su corazón juega en su pecho como una pelota enloquecida. En lugar de sentirse avergonzado comienza a sentir una terrible sensación de alivio, orgullo y satisfacción. Morbosa excitación.

— Uh, ¿eso crees? — los ojos de Gai se abren y asiente rápidamente, sonriendo agradablemente en un gesto de confirmación y seguridad que lo abruma por el grado de honestidad excesivamente puro.

— ¡El primer platillo sigue siendo el mejor para mí! — Gai se pone de pie de un salto y señala el horizonte lleno de pequeños edificios — ¡Su sabor era superior a cualquier cosa que haya probado en mi vida!

Sus ojos van al piso, evitando gritar. O llorar. O decirle a Gai algo terriblemente vergonzoso de lo que sin duda se arrepentiría más tarde tanto como se arrepentía ahora del resto de las cosas que había hecho (y había hecho muchas cosas terribles hasta ahora, para ser sincero. Probablemente debería comenzar a hacer una lista).

— ¡Vamos, Kakashi! Hagámoslo otra vez.

Las mejillas de Kakashi pican por la sangre hirviendo que se reparte a través de su cuerpo y mira al suelo con una sonrisa temblorosa, sintiendo el fuego revuelto de muchas emociones subir a su pecho.

— Mnh, si tú quieres.

Gai gira feliz en su lugar, extendiendo una mano hacia Kakashi para sellar su ridículo trato y sus palmas rozan lentamente de un modo que le eriza la piel, alternando todos sus nervios cuando Gai le sonríe de tan cerca, con su manos juntas en un agarre firme.

* * *

Kakashi mueve su mano excesivamente lento mientras escribe con pereza en su libreta, mucho más lento de lo que debería hacerlo si quería terminar de copiar la tarea a tiempo para la siguiente clase (pero, en realidad, probablemente no quería hacerlo). 

— Hoy iré a comer con Kurenai y los otros, ¿quieres venir? — Rin pregunta en voz baja, mirando sobre la libreta de Kakashi desde la banca de enfrente, aparentemente tranquila ante la letra desordenada de Kakashi que también estaba haciendo adrede.

Sus ojos miran a Rin sin dejar de escribir, fingiendo considerar su propuesta por dos largos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y negar lentamente. Si era sincero, realmente detestaba esas reuniones. Especialmente si iban demasiados (y _siempre_ iban demasiados) así que Kakashi estaba acostumbrado a mentir para escapar.

Sin embargo, esta vez no necesita mentir antes de señalar con el lápiz su lonchera recargada al lado de su banca — Traje comida, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Su sonrisa desperdiciada debajo de la máscara dura unos momentos, volviendo a su aburrida labor de copiar la tarea de geografía (que no era difícil, pero Kakashi había tenido pereza de hacerla a tiempo). Con sus resultados en los exámenes no necesitaba entregar demasiados trabajos de todos modos, pero el profesor siempre le daba malas miradas si no entregaba documentos (o si se dormía en clase, lo que ocurría a menudo, incluso en las clases avanzadas que llevaba en la universidad).

— Está bien, no te preocupes — Kakashi evita mencionar que de hecho no le preocupaba una mierda, asintiendo un poco hacia Rin antes de seguir escribiendo distraídamente.

Rin lo mira un momento más, haciendo amago de darse la vuelta y reanudar su propio estudio antes de que sus ojos aterricen en su lonchera, la que observa por algunos largos segundos antes de girar hacia Kakashi otra vez.

— Pensé que odiabas la tempura — la mano de Kakashi se congela sobre el lápiz y siente que su corazón da un brinco suave y nervioso, mirando también su traste con tapa transparente exhibiendo tiras de tempura.

— Ah… eso… bueno… — su mano dibuja una letra especialmente fea, perdida entre un número y algún nuevo jeroglífico cuando trata de suprimir el temblor — No me gusta realmente, es solo por un tonto desafío de comida que propuso Gai.

Los ojos de Rin se agrandan en ligera sorpresa antes de que una sonrisa diminuta se balancee en sus labios — ¿No tuvieron ese desafío hace una semana?

Por lo general, Kakashi nunca hablaba con nadie además de Gai. Las tareas y las cosas tontas las hablaba con Rin, y su marea creativa de insultos y riñas siempre iban dirigidas a Obito y Genma, a quienes no podía considerar más que una molestia en las clases regulares (para idiotas) que cursaban en el edificio de un lado.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando era inevitable que Rin o Kurenai supieran de sus desafíos cuando Kakashi se justificaba con ellas para salir con ese pretexto (aunque la mayoría de veces se enteraban cuando Gai entraba al edificio gritándolos por todos lados, de todos modos).

— Ah, bueno, sí, esta es otra — trata de no prestarle atención a su sonrisa a medias y sigue escribiendo, incluso cuando su letra se ha vuelto una extraña línea gris sin espacios.

— ¿Lo es? ¿Por qué? ¿Están en empate? — Rin pregunta en voz baja, con sus ojos curiosos en su lonchera — Has estado haciendo este desafío por días, ¿no es verdad?

La punta del lápiz se quiebra un poco, sacando una línea más aguda en el papel antes de que pueda intentar recuperar la compostura y mirar a Rin con molestia ante su súper poder de adivinanza (o de hecho, la obviedad del asunto. ¡Como si Gai no bajara anunciado sus resultados como su voz de megáfono!).

— Bueno, sí — Kakashi apenas puede pensar, con los dedos sudados ahora y la línea de todas las cosas corriendo en su cabeza como una película de bajo presupuesto (y de un género cómico, ¿por qué no podía obtener una película para adultos, mejor?)

— Vaya, ¿por qué? ¿Han estado empatados todas esas veces? Ningún desafío ha durado tantas veces, ¿o sí?

Internamente se siente avergonzado de que Rin conozca tanto sobre sus desafíos y su extraña rivalidad que definitivamente pensó que se terminaría hace mucho tiempo (como dos días después de que aceptó ser Rival de Gai, para ser exactos), así que se encoge en su lugar, mirando el envase de comida y por primera vez planteándose la misma pregunta que ella.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es un desafío? — la risa de Rin se hace maliciosa, una copia de la de su padre, y Kakashi tiene la intención de decirle que estaba equivocada y mal interpretaba las cosas, pero la idea de decir algo como eso simplemente parece torpe en su lengua cuando Rin continúa — Creo que es algo muy romántico, en realidad. ¿Están teniendo citas?

Su ojo funcional se abre al tope, sintiendo su mandíbula tensarse y el sonrojo volver a su rostro como si ahora siempre estuviera sobre su piel, haciendo que Rin se ría de su sorpresa como si fuera divertido verlo al tan nervioso al respecto.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — su voz tiembla patéticamente, agradecido con que sus compañeros laterales estuvieran bastante lejos de él — Simplemente son desafíos.

Y su corazón llora, porque hay una línea que se repite en su mente demasiado similar a “ _Oh, Dios, pero como quisiera estar teniendo citas con él”._

Tose para callar su propia cabeza, ahogándose en su mascarilla quirúrgica que de pronto no lo deja respirar, pero ya tenía suficiente vergüenza como para descubrir su rostro frente a sus compañeros mirones.

— ¿De verdad? Pero eso es exactamente lo que hacen las parejas, ¿sabes? Pasar tiempo todos los días, acompañarse, comer juntos.

Rin suspira soñadoramente, sin duda pensando en la ridícula cara de tonto enamorado de su acosador ( _oh, lo siento, la costumbre_ ) en la ridícula cara de tonto de su novio, Obito.

Sus ojos la evitan otra vez y su mano sigue rayando la libreta torpemente afuera de los renglones, como si siguiera el pulso de su corazón atolondrado y ridículamente infantil que casi quiere convencerse de lo que Rin dice es cierto.

— No es nada como eso, nosotros solo comemos juntos, como todos lo hacen con sus amigos.

— ¡Pero otros no cocinan para sus amigos! — Kakashi se hunde ante la risa de Rin, pensando en cómo una niña que parecía tan dulce podría ser aterradora — Estoy segura de que has hecho el platillo favorito de Gai, ¿es siquiera una competencia? ¿Por qué no han destinado a un ganador todavía?

Sus labios tiemblan con el puñado de palabras que no salen de su boca porque no puede explicar. ¿Qué podía decir? No es como si pudiera contarle a Rin su terrible accidente vergonzoso y pervertido que lo había atrapado en ese desafío de comida infinito en primer lugar. Además, sinceramente no entendía porque Gai insistía en seguir haciéndolo.

— Es porque Gai no acepta la derrota — traga ante el nudo de duda. ¿Era eso? En el pasado, Gai había aceptado sus derrotas y elogiado a Kakashi, felicitándolo y siendo amable. Sostener la competencia parecía más un capricho extraño con el tema sinsentido de la falta de sabor que a cada día lo hacía sentir más nervioso al respecto.

— ¿De verdad? No creo que Gai sea así — el dedo de Rin pica la tapa de comida, sonriendo a medias otra vez antes de mirar a Kakashi — Probablemente solo quiere seguir probando tu comida.

Divertida, Rin sonríe aún más, dejando ir risitas cómplices y raras cuando Kakashi se queda inmóvil otra vez, balbuceando palabras sinsentido mientras su mano se desliza sobre la hoja lejos de su razón, ocupado considerando absolutamente todo lo demás respecto a su competencia y sus propias equivocaciones.

El maestro llega en ese momento y su voz retumbante devuelve a Kakashi a la realidad, reaccionando a tiempo para notar que su mano seguía escribiendo automáticamente en la hoja, esta vez con letra firme y legible que resaltaba al final de su cuaderno un nombre escrito con un corazón.

_“¡Gai!”_

Kakashi arranca la hoja de inmediato, sintiéndose aún más hundido en su vergüenza cuando se da cuenta de que se trataba de su tarea y ahora era una bola de papel sucio en su mano.

Genial, sería otro día de no entregarle nada al profesor.

* * *

Como de costumbre, Gai lo sigue a casa desde la puerta de la escuela, esperando afuera del edificio algunos segundos mientras hace alguna clase de ejercicio loco que llama la atención de la gente tanto como a Gai parece no importarle en lo más mínimo, sonriendo y siendo agradable con los compañeros que pasaban y se despedían de él.

Gai se volvió bastante popular después de que ganó una competencia en todos los estilos deportivos y de alguna manera logró ingresar a las clases avanzadas a mitad de año como un caso especial en la preparatoria.

Su motivación fue seguir a Kakashi a las clases de genios, y aunque terminó en una clase diferente, su estancia en el mismo edificio permitía con facilidad sus encuentros casuales y sus horarios idénticos para volver al complejo de departamentos al que Dai se había mudado hace algunos años (sospechosamente cerca del piso de Kakashi y su padre, pero sinceramente no había tenido problemas por eso. Caminar con Gai a casa era una experiencia interesante).

— Mi querido Rival, extrañaré tu comida el fin de semana — Gai murmura a su lado, cargando la mochila de los dos solo para desafiar su propia resistencia y señalando el horizonte rojizo por el atardecer — ¡Tu sazón es algo a lo que podría acostumbrarme!

A veces se pregunta si Gai escucha lo que dice, o si comprende lo que dice tanto como Kakashi lo percibe. ¿Acostumbrarse a su sazón? ¿Cómo si quisiera quedarse con él para siempre?

Niega para sí mismo con el pensamiento demasiado soñador, pateándose internamente mientras ignora el discurso melodramático de Gai que todavía estaba saltando sobre los hermosos ríos de juventud y primaveras largas o algo por el estilo que Kakashi no alcanza a escuchar del todo.

Su mente se nubla repentinamente, pensando en las palabras de Rin, en sus propias dudas que se estaban haciendo una montaña al fondo de su cabeza cada día más culpable y emocionada a partes iguales por conocer alguna especie de verdad sobre el asunto.

— Gai — habla inesperadamente, interrumpiendo el discurso de Gai sobre el dinámico vuelo de los pájaros (imaginarios) en el horizonte y haciendo que el chico se detenga a su lado — ¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esto?

Las cejas de Gai se alzan en un gesto extrañado que brinca al miedo desconcertado un momento después.

Muchas veces Kakashi trató de romper su amistad. Lo intentó tantas veces que casi lo logró, sobreviviendo solamente porque Gai tenía demasiado valor para seguir apoyándolo hasta que él estuvo listo y se permitió un poco de diversión y felicidad.

Entonces gritó, insultó y golpeó a Gai. Entonces fue idiota, de una manera distinta de ahora, y lo hizo llorar cruelmente un par de veces cuando se negó a ser su amigo (ah, _recuerdos_ ), lanzando preguntas similares a la que acababa de hacer.

Sin embargo, esta vez tiene un enfoque distinto y niega rápidamente, encogiéndose en sus hombros — Me refiero, el desafío de comida. ¿Por qué quieres seguir con esto?

La orilla de la boca de Gai se crispa en alivio ante la aclaración, pero todavía parece demasiado serio. Serio en un sentido que le eriza la piel.

— Porque quiero probar de nuevo ese sabor.

Absurdo. Kakashi hunde las cejas. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿O es que en realidad Gai se había dado cuenta de todo desde el principio y era un pervertido de closet como él? Quizá hasta podría estar tratando de probarlo para que pidiera disculpas, o atraparlo en una elaborada trapa mortal.

— ¿Por qué?

Gai suspira y mira a las nubes, contemplando el naranja brillante sobre su cabeza que se refleja en sus ojos oscuros antes de que pueda volver a él — Porque creo que había algo más ahí.

Su estómago cae al piso y siente la boca repentinamente seca. ¿Acaso Gai lo sabía de verdad? ¿Lo estaba probando para ver lo que decía? Su rostro palidece, pero antes de que pueda tirarse al piso a rogar por su perdón, Gai gesticula una sonrisa liviana.

— Tenía otra cosa — su sonrisa se hace grande. Hay algo en el gesto alegre y tonto que le hace pensar unos segundos en su madre antes de que pueda sostenerse de nuevo a la realidad.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Sí! ¡Rival, sé que usaste un ingrediente secreto! ¡Algo que era demasiado valioso, ¿no?! — las manos de Gai lo sostienen por los brazos, casi sacudiéndolo energéticamente cuando gira suavemente al atardecer — Eso… ¡logró encender mi corazón!

Quiere girar los ojos ante las palabras excesivas, pero su cerebro está en el borde de un colapso a mitad de un corto circuito como para atender la orden.

— Dime qué fue, Rival. ¡Por favor! — de la nada tiene a Gai enfrente, con sus ojos mirándolo tan directamente que casi duele lo suficiente para derretirle el cerebro — Hemos sido rivales todo este tiempo, no hay nada que no puedas decirme.

Desgraciadamente, no puede argumentar sin sonar como un enfermo pervertido, así que se deja sacudir un poco, buscando un pretexto lo suficientemente bueno en su repertorio de mentiras (que era una biblioteca completa en su cabeza, más grande que todo lo que podría saber sobre la escuela) y tratar de convencer a Gai de que se trataba de cualquier otra cosa.

— Bien, en realidad había algo más — finalmente dice, haciendo que Gai se sorprenda dramáticamente — Pero no puedo decirte lo que fue, Gai.

Sus mejillas se encienden fuertemente, rebobinando una vez más todo el asunto que de todos modos no podía dejar de pensar con detalle cada día desde que pasó. El rostro brillante de Gai, sus manos en los palillos, el arroz pegajoso. Se pregunta si alguien además del enfermo de su tío Jiraiya estaría orgulloso de lo que hizo (y si Gai lo perdonaría, de entre todas las personas).

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no puedes decirme? — el corazón de Kakashi se agita nervioso y fuera de ritmo ante la pregunta que obviamente no podía contestar con la verdad, pero al menos podía darle a Gai la razón a medias de las cosas para cortar el asunto.

— Es un secreto familiar, así que no puedo decírtelo a menos que seas un Hatake — ignora rápidamente la sensación de culpa ante la expresión decepcionada y herida de Gai, algo que cuelga entre la tristeza y la resignación adolorida de la que Kakashi escapa rápidamente cuando se da la vuelta.

Extrañamente, Gai no insiste más en el asunto, avanzando en silencio y siguiendo a Kakashi con los hombros ligeramente curvados hacia abajo, logrando que el sentimiento se repita en Kakashi como una calca, secretamente decepcionado de que esa fuera la única razón que tenía Gai para mantener sus desafíos tontos de comida: un puñado de estúpida curiosidad.

Kakashi se mantiene a un paso de distancia de Gai durante todo el camino mientras llegan a casa, pero cuando se da la vuelta para decir adiós, el rostro de Gai se ha compuesto y mira fijamente a Kakashi con seguridad y fortaleza, saludándolo con una mano energética antes de dirigirse a casa rápidamente como si hubiera tomado alguna clase de loca y apresurada decisión sobre todo eso.

_Oh, no._

* * *

Cuando era niño, su padre le advirtió de las consecuencias de personas como él. _Brillan demasiado, no se dan por vencidos, de alguna manera te arrastran en su marea donde todo parece posible y feliz con solo estar a su lado. Y su risa, ¿qué puedo decir de su risa?_

Sakumo se refería a su propia esposa, por supuesto, así que cuando tuvo el mismo pensamiento que su padre al respecto a la sonrisa que tenía Gai, Kakashi sintió un extraño escalofrío en el pecho que terminó hecho una pelota en su interior.

No tenía sentido, no porque no pudiera creer que alguien no pudiera enamorarse de Gai, pero hubiera preferido no ser él. No cuando miraba a su padre llorar todo el tiempo en la tumba y las fotografías de su mamá, sosteniendo las viejas cosas de un modo que lo hizo pensar en cómo él sostendría sus propias migajas de una vida con miedo.

Entonces ocurrió el intento de suicidio. El de los dos.

Terminó en el hospital un mes después de que dieron a su padre de alta y se enfrentó a unos ojos tiernos que lo veían a través de su fleco recortado tontamente y un ramo de girasoles en el pequeño mueble al lado de su cama que brillaba con el sol.

— No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Las palabras que dijo Gai ese día todavía suenan cada vez que se siente mal. Pensó, tal vez, que si lo hacía condenaría a Gai al lugar de su padre frente a fotos viejas, y tuvo miedo de hacerle ese daño a alguien más. Con el tiempo, también tuvo miedo de hacerse daño a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, pasó un tiempo. Tiempo en el que se lamentaron y trataron de huir, abandonando la cocina de su madre, los recuerdos, las fotografías, las sonrisas.

Al mismo tiempo, fueron perseguidos por Maito Gai y Maito Dai como una plaga. Ruidosos, molestos, energéticos, soñadores, torpes, terriblemente amables y espantosamente dulces.

Nunca se rindieron con nada. Nunca. Jamás.

Así que Kakashi no está sorprendido cuando abre la puerta y lo primero que escucha es la voz de su padre hablando con otra persona, _riendo_ con otra persona. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escuchó ese ruido tan alto? ¿Cinco años? ¿Diez? ¿Doce?

Kakashi parpadea fuertemente, deteniéndose en la puerta de la cocina cuando se llena del ruido general de muchas cosas. Aceite, verduras siendo picadas, el toque en el aire a sal y condimentos. Hacía años que Sakumo no cocinaba. Hacía años que solo probaba el arroz de sus sobras y comida instantánea que guardaba por días en el refrigerador.

Y ahora estaba ahí, picando verduras al azar mientras miraba la espalda de Gai y seguía contando tranquilamente algunas cosas, hablando de la vida y el trabajo, con la libreta de su madre abierta en la superficie de la mesa antes de notar la presencia de Kakashi con una sonrisa.

— Hijo, bienvenido — Gai gira hacía él con la voz de Sakumo y le sonríe con tranquilidad, como si estar adentro de su casa de pie a mitad de su cocina charlando con su padre (y luciendo terriblemente sexy en una camiseta ajustada sin mangas y pantalones de mezclilla oscura) fuera absolutamente normal.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa, mi querido Rival! — la palabra le causa escalofríos y la risa que sale de su boca es suelta y sincera, real, de una manera que no ha escuchado en años dentro de las paredes de su hogar eternamente frío.

— Gai dijo que venía a tener un desafío de comida contigo, así que lo dejé pasar para adelantar un poco las cosas — Sakumo le da un tipo de sonrisa con doble intención, lanzándole un pulgar de aprobación a Kakashi desde la espalda de Gai que lucía anticuado y definitivamente raro, lo suficiente para que sienta la vergüenza inundando su rostro.

— Sí, está bien — Kakashi dice, sin atreverse a decir que no habían acordado ningún desafío frente a su padre y cubriendo la mentira torpe de Gai que lo hace temblar ante la cuestión verdadera de porqué estaba ahí (y por qué había decidido usar algo tan increíblemente sexy cuando estaba ahí supuestamente para cocinar).

Sakumo sonríe complacido, dándole un guiño a Kakashi antes de soltar las cosas en la mesa y ponerse de pie suavemente — Bueno, ahora recuerdo que tengo cosas que hacer, así que los dejo solos, ¿bien?

— ¡De acuerdo, diviértase señor Hatake! — Gai le da una sonrisa amable y una leve inclinación, prestando atención nuevamente a la comida justo cuando Sakumo pasa a un lado de Kakashi, levantando una ceja.

— No vayan a ensuciar mucho la cocina, ya sabes a lo que me refiero — Kakashi siente su cuerpo temblar ante la insinuación, dándole una mirada fulminante a Sakumo antes de que su padre salga lentamente de la cocina, riendo entre dientes mientras desaparece por la escalera a la planta superior y finalmente los deja solos.

Kakashi traga lentamente ante los nervios cuando su mirada vuelve a la espalda de Gai, siguiendo los sutiles movimientos de su brazo musculoso y desnudo moviendo despreocupadamente las verduras y algo que olía como carne en una especie de salsa.

— Kakashi — Gai habla mucho más bajo y apenado, moviéndose lo suficiente para mirarlo antes de bajar el fuego — Lamento haber venido sin avisar, y si estoy tomando libertades al venir aquí realmente me arrepiento… yo solo…

La cabeza de Gai se inclina en una disculpa a medias cuando Kakashi se queda serio, demostrando algo de arrepentimiento genuino antes de que Kakashi pueda darle una negativa rápida y una especie de sonrisa en su boca descubierta (como siempre la llevaba en casa).

— Está bien — su voz es ligera, y sabe perfectamente que está sonrojado hasta las orejas, emocionado y nervioso con ver a Gai ahí, cocinando delante de él su propia comida.

Gai se gira otra vez para mirar el sartén, un momento que Kakashi aprovecha para acercarse y tomar lugar en el banco alto que había desocupado su padre, quedándose en silencio por largos momentos antes de que el fuego se apague y Gai gire completamente, mostrando un rostro salpicado de rubor tanto como sabía que estaba el suyo.

— En realidad no hay ningún desafío de comida hoy, Rival — la mirada de Gai se vuelve preocupada, pero antes de que pueda soltar un discurso sobre lo terrible que se sentía por mentir o algo cursi por el estilo, Kakashi da un asentimiento.

— Lo sé — no tenía idea de qué más decir, así que deja que sus hombros caigan y por primera vez en años de amistad parece ansioso por escuchar lo que Gai tiene para decirle.

— Vine por lo que dijiste — sus manos se sacuden a los lados con nerviosismo antes de que descasen en la mesa, peligrosamente cerca de él — Le pregunté a tu papá sobre la receta secreta de la familia Hatake, y me dijo que no hay ninguna cosa como eso. 

Su corazón casi se detiene ante la línea, sintiéndose suspendido entre el pánico y la ansiedad, sin entender del todo porqué Gai se había atrevido a hacer algo tan descabellado y atrevido como eso solo por una tontería de su desafío y los sabores sin sentido por los que seguía insistiendo.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto, Gai? — su voz cae. Ha querido hacer preguntas al respecto, y realmente no tenía ánimos de lidiar con Gai ahora, no cuando había estado llenándose de ilusiones raras a base de lo que podría ser solo el comportamiento raro del chico anomalía que era Gai.

Gai se queda en silencio mientras el sartén sigue haciendo ruidos bajos y la respiración de Kakashi se hace densa, intentando no pensar demasiado en todo y fallando cuando el rostro de Gai parecía tan lleno de concentración, definido y brillante, tan anguloso que vuelve a sentir una revoltura al considerar que lo tenía en su propia casa a un paso de él.

— Porque… creo que había algo especial para ti ahí — sus mejillas altas se encienden, pero a diferencia de él, Gai se llena de seguridad, como si fuera ajeno o inmune a su propio nerviosismo — ¡Y quiero compartir eso contigo, Kakashi! ¡Quiero compartir todo contigo, siempre!

No tenía idea de lo valiente o estúpidamente alocado que podía ser Gai, después de todos los años juntos había dicho un montón de cosas vergonzosas, pero estaba seguro de que nunca había sido tan malditamente directo alguna vez.

Kakashi mira a Gai con un gesto lleno de impresión y emoción, sintiendo su lengua incapacitada de formular alguna pregunta o soltar alguna palabra coherente (y sin estar seguro de que su cerebro volvería a funcionar alguna vez). 

— ¡No se trata solo de la comida, sino de todo, quiero decir…! — sus palabras se detienen abruptamente, y en el segundo siguiente sus manos están a los lados de Kakashi, aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo de ladrillo y la mesa — ¡Estoy feliz de que pudieras expresarte otra vez, y… si hace falta volverme parte de tu familia para quedarme a tu lado, entonces lo haré!

Esta vez Kakashi está seguro de que va a desmayarse y clava los dedos en sus propios pantalones como para no caer. De pronto, y antes de que pueda decir algo estúpido o balbucear como un zombi zopenco por la próxima media hora, Gai lo sostiene desde la espalda, atrayéndolo a él y juntando sus bocas en un beso firme que lo hace cerrar los ojos incluso cuando el resto de su cuerpo parece dejar de funcionar. 

Las manos de Gai lo sostienen firmemente por los hombros, rodeando después su cintura hasta que Kakashi se agita en el banco y termina completamente pegado al cuerpo de Gai, una figura construida por músculos de un modo que Kakashi no podía haber logrado nunca, suspirando contra los labios y el pico de emociones, envueltos en el más tímido y dulce sentimiento de placer.

Gai besa suavemente sus labios, con su rostro enrojecido y los párpados sueltos, atrapando sus labios una y otra vez de un modo que Kakashi apenas puede seguir, todavía inundado en el shock y la impresión, dedicando movimientos lentos y descoordinados que lo hacen perder el aliento al sentir el ligero toque de la lengua, la dedicación y delicadeza, la forma completa en la que Gai le estaba entregando todo en el acto de un modo que tenía que ver más con los sentimientos que con la pasión.

Tan entregado y honesto como con todo lo demás.

Finalmente Gai se separa, dando un par de besos castos y limpios antes de alejarse un paso y mirar a Kakashi con emoción y deleite, de un modo que probablemente nunca nadie lo había visto jamás, como si Kakashi fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera en el mundo.

Sus ojos van al suelo por la ligera vergüenza, pero apenas dura unos momentos antes de que sus manos busquen los brazos de Gai, tocando la piel y acariciando las costuras de su ropa hasta sostenerse de sus hombros, mirando sus ojos que lo veían con un deseo tan honesto que dolía, como si no pudiera creer que alguien sería capaz de parecer tan emocionado por poder tocarlo. 

— Es exactamente así como sabía la comida la primera vez, Kakashi… — Gai murmura, y Kakashi apenas tiene tiempo de entender a lo que se refiere antes de seguir — Sabía a ti.

Kakashi se ríe, esta vez sin ocultar el golpe de todas las cosas juntas trepando por su garganta y haciéndolo soltar un ruido patético antes de encogerse de hombros lentamente.

— Si quiero más, ¿me harás esperar mucho, Rival? — Gai murmura, y sus brazos se aprietan sobre él, con sus manos cálidas recorriendo su columna hasta detenerse en su cuello.

Sus ojos se doblan, y la mirada que se dan poco tiene que ver con alguna otra cosa, más siendo una visión llena de comprensión, de entendimiento. El amor y las emociones que pueden ser hermosas y maravillosas si uno les da la oportunidad de poder ser libres.

— No — sus dedos sostienen los brazos de Gai, acariciando el cuerpo y las suaves llanuras delicadamente — Podría darte todo lo que quieras ahora mismo.

Es él quien corta la distancia esta vez, acariciando con su boca cerrada los labios de Gai antes de que pueda abrirlos suavemente, temblando cuando siente su lengua deslizarse adentro, lamiendo, arrastrándose y frotándose en un beso profundo y abrasador mientras las manos aprietan la piel del otro, deslizándose en caricias fuertes que lo hacen respirar profundo entre la nula distancia de sus rostros.

— Deberíamos comer antes de que se enfríe — murmura Gai, separándose lo suficiente para mirar a Kakashi a los ojos.

Su mirada viaja a la comida unos momentos, sonriendo divertido antes de girar a él — Bueno, no es como que tenga semen, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? — El rostro de Gai se tuerce ante la cuestión, levantando las cejas en un gesto lleno de divertida inocencia.

Kakashi solo se ríe entre dientes, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros y dándole un ligero apretón — Que tal vez deberías volver a besarme primero.

Gai asiente, reanudando tiernamente su beso.


End file.
